


Cuddle Addict

by SoloraGoldsun



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Magic, Nonbinary Avery, Other, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Reese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloraGoldsun/pseuds/SoloraGoldsun
Summary: Due to having the first shift at the cafe on most days, Reese often has to cut his cuddle sessions with Avery short, leaving his partner alone on their futon in the morning. So, he gets the brilliant idea to use his magic to create a fitting substitute.
Relationships: Avery Grey/Reese
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Cuddle Addict

**Author's Note:**

> I was introduced to _Hustle Cat_ a little less than a year ago. My best friend recommended it to me, and I bought it during a Steam sale. Of course, I fell in love with it. It takes place in a cat café, lets you choose your character’s pronouns, and has enough adorable love interests to keep my pan heart satisfied. With the world being as insane as it is right now, I needed a bit of extra positivity, and decided to replay all of the routes. In doing so, I developed a new appreciation for Reese in particular. I’m a sucker for characters who act like bigshots but become utter disasters when their crush flirts with them. I also love his magic, the dynamic he has with Avery, and basically everything else. So, I decided to write an epic fluff bomb about these two cuties.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were only three things that could incapacitate Avery’s sleeping body more than their aunt’s bread dough couch: their new futon (complete with a collection of Jelly Donut-themed pillows from Finley), the incredibly cozy comforter Reese had made as an apartment-warming present, and Reese himself. So, naturally, when all three of these things came together, getting Avery to budge was a task that even the most powerful witch in the world would be foolish to attempt.

Reese was far from being the most powerful witch in the world, but he still tried.

“Avery, I need to get up.” His back was pressed against Avery’s chest, and his partner’s arms were wrapped snugly around his middle. Warm breaths brushed his ear as dream-mumbling lips kissed the back of his neck.

Avery was about eighty-five percent asleep, and they had no wish to decrease that number just yet. They nuzzled the back of Reese’s head, rubbing their cheek against the soft, short hair at the bottom and the longer, messy hair toward the top.

The cushy futon was absorbing their bodies through osmosis. The comforter was pressing them into a snuggly oblivion. It was futile to resist.

Avery tried to articulate that, but all that came out was a drawn-out “Nnnnuh…”

It was a very compelling argument, they thought.

Reese gritted his teeth, trying to piece together the fragments of his self-control as his partner sleepily tried to pull him further into the nest of pillows. While it was certainly tempting to just close his eyes and give up, he wasn’t about to be late for work because of something as stupid as simple laziness.

Technically, Reese could pull away pretty easily. He was an expert at extricating himself from his clingy partner at night whenever he had to use the bathroom. He could usually do so without waking them up. Still, with Avery looking like a dopey puppy, it would feel downright cruel to simply wrench away from them, leaving them all alone and bereft.

“Avery, I seriously have to go. I’m opening the café with Finley today.”

“Hn…” They were now about thirty percent awake, enough to understand the meanings behind a few individual words like “Finley” and “open.” _…Work. Right. Guess I can’t convince him to call in sick._

Slowly, reluctantly, they opened their arms. Reese got off the futon with no small amount of mental resistance of his own.

“I’ll see you at noon,” he said, pulling the comforter back around Avery’s shoulders. His cheeks heated up as his partner cracked open their violet, sleep-hazed eyes and smiled muzzily up at him. _And they say I’m the cute one!_

“G’na miss you,” Avery mumbled, already longing for the warm, familiar weight of their boyfriend next to them. They felt around for one of the Jelly Donut pillows and hugged it to their chest. It was a poor substitute.

Reese was just one weak nerve away from faking a stomachache and diving right back into that cozy, blanket-filled trap, so he rushed to the bathroom to wash up and change out of his pajamas. He stopped briefly on the way out to pet Mochi, who was dozing on his cat bed, his sleepy face making him look like a furrier version of his owner.

“Bye,” Avery called, already drifting off again.

“Later.” As Reese locked the door, he checked his watch. _Better hurry._

It was times like these when he was especially glad that he no longer had to take the time to put on and adjust a binder. Ever since he came into his magic, he kept discovering new ways to imbue clothes with different powers. One of his more recent creations was a snug, comfortable undershirt that cast a glamour around the upper torso, giving one the appearance of having a perfectly-bound chest without putting any pressure on the lungs or ribs. Both he and Avery had one. He wished that he could mass-produce them, but there was a whole slew of rules concerning the sale of enchanted items to non-witches.

Avery insisted that his most genius invention was a pair of thick plush socks that only got wet when they came in contact with laundry detergent. There was also the temperature-adjusting comforter, of course, as well as a few jeans with pockets that would not allow money or cards to come out unless they were in the owner’s hand.

Reese thought idly about the many pieces of enchanted clothing he had made for himself, Avery, and his friends. Then, as Avery’s sleepy, needy face drifted through his mind once more, he was struck by yet another brilliant idea!

After work, he was going straight to the fabric store. He needed the softest, coziest material he could get his hands on.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Avery let themself into Reese’s apartment, smiling as the familiar sound of their boyfriend’s sewing machine greeted them. “Whatcha making?” they asked as they walked over to the table, eying the material. It was a light lavender color printed with adorable pastel cats in various relaxed positions.

“Ooh, is this the good fleece?” Avery rubbed the material with their thumb as Reese took his foot of the pedal. Due to several lessons on the subject, they were somewhat able to discern a fabric’s quality by touch.

“Of course,” Reese replied. _Only the best for you,_ he added silently, because there was no way he could say that out loud without sounding like an idiot.

“What is it? Tell me!” Avery poked Reese’s cheek, giggling as he huffed and swatted their hand away.

“Your pajamas are getting frayed at the edges. Figured it was time you had a decent set,” Reese said casually, as if his heart wasn’t thumping at the thought of the surprise spell he was working on for this particular present.

“Wow, you’re making stuff for me to wear in bed?” Avery asked, their eyes glinting mischievously. “I didn’t realize our relationship was at _this_ stage!”

“Gh!” Reese’s ears felt like they were being branded, with the residual heat from the poker spreading to adorn the rest of his face. “That! You!” He shook himself, trying to ignore the smirking mouth that was pressed smugly against his burning neck. “I already made you a comforter!”

“Oh, so we’ve _already_ progressed to that point. Is that what you’re saying?” Avery said smoothly, giggling at how adorably flustered Reese was. They would have expected it to become harder to get Reese worked up after a few months of dating, but the opposite seemed to be true.

“Ugh!” Reese folded his arms, pouting grumpily. “This is what I get for being nice.”

“Aw sorry, sweetie,” Avery murmured, fully aware that the pet name would only make Reese into more of a mess. They kissed their boyfriend’s red cheek. 

“Seriously though, you’re the best.” They pulled back, allowing Reese to readjust the fabric. It looked like he was sewing one of the pant legs. “That might be dangerous, you know. With jammies that soft, I might just sleep for the rest of my life.”

“If Mochi doesn’t drag you out by the ear and force you to have a life, I will,” Reese said as he started the machine again.

“So pushy,” Avery mock scolded. Their laughing eyes softened as their boyfriend’s focus return to his project.

They stood by silently for a few minutes, just watching Reese work. They loved the intent, focused expression he got when sewing, as well as the steadiness of his well-practiced hands. If they were being completely honest, they had entertained more than one fantasy involving Reese touching and manipulating them just as he would a piece of fabric.

 _Watch your thirst, Grey!_ they scolded themself as they wandered over to the couch and plopped down, idly browsing Netflix without ever settling on a show or movie.

The sewing machine eventually stopped, and Reese walked over to the couch, folding his arms over the back and staring at the television screen. “Should I be concerned about your inability to commit?” he piped up innocently.

Avery stuck out their tongue. “Brat.”

“Human trashcan,” Reese shot back automatically.

“Who the brat is willingly dating,” Avery finished with a cheeky wink. “Joke’s on you!” Their heart did an embarrassing pirouette at the genuine laugh this evoked.

Reese circled the couch and sat down next to his partner, snuggling up against their side, closing his eyes as Avery’s fingers immediately began stroking his hair. He sighed happily, nuzzling their shoulder. If he was still a cat, he would have been purring like a motorboat. Though he did often tease Avery about their perpetual clinginess, he was honestly relieved they were like that. It made him feel better about just how much of a cuddle addict he actually was.

 _So cute!!_ Avery’s heart warmed as Reese melted against them, fitting against their form perfectly, similar to how a cat essentially became liquid when sitting in a person’s lap. They stroked his hair gently while trying to get a good look at his face. Reese had a whole slew of expressions ranging from smug to flustered to done with everyone’s crap. Only Avery was ever treated to seeing their boyfriend’s face when he was truly relaxed. 

His eyes were closed, and the usual creases on his brow were smooth. There was a slight smile on his face and a soft flush on his cheeks. His hands were resting on his lap. Avery’s gaze fell on those familiar, dexterous hands, which had been so hard at work until now…

Reese opened one eye when he felt Avery’s other hand moving to grasp his wrist. Both eyes fluttered open when his hand was brought to his partner’s lips.

Avery held Reese’s hand to their mouth and gently kissed the back of it. Then, they kissed his wrist. Then his knuckle. Then his palm. One, two, three, four, five fingers. 

Their face heated up at how intimate this suddenly felt. Reese’s expression was unreadable. _Crap. I just acted on impulse. This isn’t weird, right?_

Reese’s stomach felt like it had been instantaneously converted to a metaphorical butterfly sanctuary. He wasn’t sure if his heart was going at a hundred miles per hour, or if it was silently playing dead. Either way, he could feel a burning pressure building up within him, moving higher and higher, filling his throat and making his eyes feel like they were on the very edge of releasing tears.

In a split second, he realized that he was about to either say something incredibly sappy and embarrassing or kiss the living daylights out of Avery. He decided on the latter.

Reese kissed the side of Avery’s neck, leading quickly up to their cheek, then pressed his lips to theirs as they turned to face him, evoking a surprised whimper. He felt a surge of excitement at actually being the one to catch his partner off guard for once.

Avery didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed at the noise they let out as Reese kissed them. They were too focused on weaving their fingers together and bringing up their other hand to tug sharply at the hair on the base of Reese’s neck.

“Mmph!” A muffled yelp nearly escaped Reese’s lips, but was instead caught in Avery’s eager mouth. They were kissing him with a sharp, frantic energy that was entirely new and not at all unwelcome. Reese tried to keep up while also trying not to die from just how hot his blood felt as it pumped burning paths through his body. He wrapped his free arm around Avery’s midsection, pressing them closer.

After a few more seconds, Avery drew back with a gasp, realizing belatedly that they had actually forgotten to breathe. The quick puffs against their face told them that Reese was suffering from the same problem. They sat there, foreheads touching as they allowed their lungs and hearts to find an equilibrium.

“Wow,” Avery finally managed, flashing a grin. “If I’d known kissing your hand would get that reaction, I’d have done it ages ago!”

Reese’s face, which had just started cooling down, immediately flared up again. “Sh-shut up!” he snapped.

“Make me,” Avery replied with a wink.

“Really?” Reese huffed. “That’s the oldest line in the book.”

“Yeah, but it’s working on you, isn’t it?” Avery quipped as Reese kissed the corner of their mouth. His hand was moving slowly up and down their back, rubbing their shoulders. Even while flustered, he managed to be so sweet. Avery pecked his lips as they brushed theirs once again.

“Maybe a bit,” Reese murmured, his tone much softer than he had intended.

“C’mere.” Avery tugged Reese down with them as they lay down fully on the couch. Netflix was completely forgotten as they pulled their boyfriend into a well-worn position against their chest. Cuddle sessions usually started with them facing each other. If they fell asleep, they almost always ended up spooning by morning. Their similar heights made it easy to alternate between who was holding who. Avery secretly preferred being the big spoon and wrapping themself protectively around Reese throughout the night.

Reese hid his red face against Avery’s shirt, closing his eyes as they started caressing his back and hair. He had planned on taking a short break before going back to work on the pajamas, but it was abundantly clear by this point that he wasn’t going anywhere. Already, he could feel his muscles turning to jello and his eyelids turning to lead. He managed to sloppily kiss Avery’s collarbone once before drifting off completely.

Avery felt Reese relax against them and nuzzled a kiss into his hair, happily settling in for the night. It was a good thing they had already fed Mochi, because there was nothing that could make them move from that spot until morning.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The new pajamas were so soft, it was like being a celestial kitten. Avery was fully prepared to live the rest of their life wearing nothing else. _Goodbye jeans, hoodies, and all other inferior articles of clothing! I have found my one true love!_

Avery rubbed the sleeve against their cheek. “This is literally the greatest thing ever!”

Reese grinned fondly at his partner. His heart was swelling with both pride in his work and pure affection in the face of Avery’s adorable reaction to it. “You know, I haven’t even shown you the magic part yet.”

“The ridiculous softness of this thing isn’t magic?!” Avery gasped. “Reese, if we find a way to spread this material everywhere, we could actually achieve world peace!”

“I’ll add that to my agenda,” Reese chuckled. “Now, hold still for a second.” He tugged on Avery’s sleeve, pinching the cuff sharply, pressing down on the enchanted threads there. As he felt a familiar tingle go up his arm, he stepped closer, pulling Avery to him.

Reese wrapped his arms snugly around them, resting his chin on their shoulder and squeezing tightly, so his whole body was pressed firmly against Avery’s front. Despite being told to stay still, Avery immediately brought their arms up to return the hug, touching a kiss to Reese’s cheek.

 _This is probably the best hug I’ve ever gotten!_ Avery thought as their skin was overwhelmed with the ridiculous softness of the new jammies combined with the loving warmth of their boyfriend. _Screw work. I will find a way for the two of us to exist on my futon for all time. There can be no other future._

After a few seconds, Reese reluctantly stepped back, holding up a hand when Avery tried to pull him in for a kiss. “Wait a second.” He took Avery’s arm and pointed to the cuff of the sleeve. “Pinch it.”

Avery obeyed, tense with anticipation as they waited to see what kind of spell Reese had put on- 

_Oh!_ They gasped as they felt the sensation of warm, familiar arms wrapping around them, of a comforting form pressing against their front and nuzzling their shoulder. If they closed their eyes, it would be easy to believe that Reese was right there, hugging them again.

“You made me hug jammies?!” Avery practically squealed, the very air around them brightening at how ridiculously sweet and cute and thoughtful and adorable and a thousand other words that meant “perfect boyfriend” Reese was. Mochi jumped at the sudden increase in volume and stalked off with a grumpy swish of his tail.

Reese quickly looked away, his stomach squirming and his face becoming the site of several invisible bonfires. Avery didn’t seem to realize that, when they were this stupidly happy, looking at their face was as dangerous as staring directly into the sun. If an actual glowing aura had been surrounding Avery in that moment, Reese would not have been surprised.

“Y-Yeah. Well, I figured since you, um, seem to sleep better when I’m around…” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I thought it would help. With sleeping. And…if you’re lonely while I’m gone, or whatev- Oof!”

The wind was abruptly knocked out of him as Avery nearly tackled him to the ground and started peppering his face with kisses.

“You! Are! So! Sweet!” Avery punctuated each word with a kiss. They felt like they were going to ascend to a higher plane of existence purely due to how adorable Reese was. They were fully aware that their attention was making him even more bashful, and they were living for it!

They laughed softly as Reese hid his face against their chest, making a series of annoyed, muffled sounds. “Okay, that’s it. You’re staying here tonight, cutie.”

Reese huffed. “Avery, I literally made you these pajamas so you wouldn’t have to have me here every night!”

“Yeah, no,” Avery chirped. “That’s not how this works.” They kissed the top of Reese’s head. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. These are awesome, but you’re so much better.”

At this point, Reese was surprised that he wasn’t burning Avery’s chest with how hot his face was. He didn’t move away, as he knew that he was smiling in the sappiest way possible just then, and he might actually die if Avery saw it. So, he settled for snuggling against them and wrapping his arms around them once again.

“When you put it that way,” he murmured. “I guess I don’t have any plans for tonight…”

 _“I guess I don’t have any plans”? What a brat!_ Avery suppressed a snicker as they nuzzled a kiss into Reese’s hair.

They settled onto the futon, Reese taking control of the Netflix account for the night. As he tried to decide on a show, he noticed Avery pinching the cuff of their pajamas. 

“You’re using it now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m literally sitting right here.”

“Yeah,” Avery said with an exaggerated pout. “But you’ve been holding the remote for the past two minutes. I started feeling neglected.” They pinched the cuff once more, and their fake puppy eyes faded into a blissful smile. The warmth and pressure felt so real! _This is way better than those three hundred-dollar mechanical hug shirts! They can’t give you a personalized hug from your actual boyfriend! Magic for the win._

“Oh my god!” Reese brought a hand to his face, even as he started laughing. “You are ridiculous!”

“You know you love it,” Avery teased, scooting close and poking Reese’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah,” Reese muttered, selecting a show before cuddling against his partner’s side and being enfolded in their waiting arms. “Just don’t let it go to your head.”

The two half-watched the television for a little less than an hour before Avery flipped it off. Reese didn’t protest at all.

When Avery looked down, they were greeted by that soft, dozy face Reese never let anyone else see. Gently, they stroked his pink-tinged cheek, watching the way his eyelids flickered and the corner of his mouth quirked upward in response to their touch.

All over again, Avery was struck with just how wonderful Reese was and how happy he made them. Whether they were at work, visiting one of his dad’s boutiques, walking around town, or together in one of their apartments, every moment felt incredible. Reese’s very presence turned what should have been a simple day into a series of experiences at his side. Sure, they had their off days, just as any couple can expect, but those were becoming fewer and fewer as the two developed a deeper understanding toward each other, one that grew stronger each day.

Even something as small as the slight movements of Reese’s face as Avery touched him was enough to fill their chest with pure joy. _Wow, I love you,_ they thought, letting out a sigh.

Reese’s eyes snapped open and his breath skidded to a halt halfway up his throat. Any and all sleepiness fell off him like water. Water that had just been struck by lightning.

Avery stiffened as Reese jerked upright as if yanked by an outside force. _Wait. Did I say that out loud? Crap. CRAP! I just dropped the L-word. Abort, Avery! Abort! That was way too soon, and your only remaining option is to sink into the floor. You must now live out the rest of your days as cheap wood and old carpeting. There is no Avery, only floor!_

“I…” Reese attempted, then coughed as his throat constricted his words. His heart was flopping like a fish on a beach and his brain was thoroughly fried. Still, he knew he needed to speak. Avery was obviously entering panic-mode.

“M-Me too,” he finally managed. “Love, I mean. T-To you- Crap.” Reese groaned, putting a hand to his face. “Hold on, forget I said that! I need a do-over!”

Avery’s trepidation was instantly washed away by a flood of adoration in the face of their boyfriend’s stammering confession. “You are so cute!” 

They cupped Reese’s burning cheek, smiling softly. “Okay, do-over time. I love you, Reese.” The words came easily, but they made sure to drive every nerve in Avery’s body haywire on the way out.

Reese’s breath hitched as he heard those words again and locked his gaze with Avery’s shining eyes. Suddenly, he felt calmer and more relaxed than he’d ever been with his partner (and that was saying something). “I-I love you too, Avery,” he whispered.

The kiss they shared was incredibly tender, but with a slight fiery edge. If they hadn’t been so sleepy, they might have walked a bit further along that edge. Maybe, just maybe, they would have gone all the way over.

Not that evening, however. Between the familiar comfort of their futon nest, the loving warmth shared between them, and the added softness of Avery’s new pajamas, they could only manage a few more lazy kisses and whispered words before gladly leaving the waking world behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! I definitely coughed up a unicorn while typing this one. I hope this satisfied any fluffy cravings you may have had.
> 
> As you can see, I headcanon Reese as a transman and prefer writing Avery as a female-bodied nonbinary person, like me. I like the idea of witches using magic to make things a little easier for people in the queer community. Heck, I bet there’s a whole magic/queer community in the _Hustle Cat_ universe. I may write fics on that in the future.
> 
> I hope this brightened your day. Remember, this pandemic won’t last forever. We will be able to start living again. Just hang in there, social distance, and try to stay positive in the meantime.
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
